Sukitte Ii Na Yo!
by Aiko Tachibana
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto has spent his 16 years without making either a boyfriend or friends. And yes, he is gay. One day, he injures the most popular boy in school, Uchiha Sasuke, because of a misunderstanding but for some reason it seems that he takes a liking to him in the most unusual way and one-sidedly claims that they're "going steady". SasuNaru; Happy SasuNaru day!


**Summary**: Uzumaki Naruto has spent his 16 years without making either a boyfriend or friends. And yes, he is gay. One day, he injures the most popular boy in school, Uchiha Sasuke, because of a misunderstanding but for some reason it seems that he takes a liking to him (in the most unusual way) and one-sidedly claims that they're "going steady". SasuNaru

**Pairings**: SasuNaru, KibaHina, ShikaTema, one-sided GaaNaru, SasuSaku

**Ai-chan's note**: based on the shoujo manga, "Sukitte Ii Na Yo". It translates to "Say 'I Love You'" or something like that. Pretty good manga. Sorry but Naruto is not the loud mouth we all know and love in this story. As always, don't expect frequent updates or long chapters. The pairing should actually be NaruSasu, as it would fit better with the original characters from the manga. A little experimenting never hurt right? You can ask Orochimaru if you need prove.

**Chapter rating**: T

**Warnings**: Shy! Naruto, Pushy! Sasuke and a small kiss (haha, right, 'small')

* * *

Chapter one: Don't Touch!

"Ne Uzumaki, how many years has it been since you've had a boyfriend?"

The mentioned blond Uzumaki stopped walking and looked up from the ground at the mention of his surname. It was nothing much. Just the usual taunting he always got. This time it was two girls from his class, Mitarashi Anko and Yamanaka Ino.

Naruto merely stared at the two girls before going on about his business. Having no intention or reason to reply back to them, he spun on his heel and continued to walk down the hall way. His pace sped up when the sound of cruel laughter reached his ears. The blond mentally sighed wondering how two girls could get to him like that. He was boy for goodness sake!

'I don't need friends' he thought.

Uzumaki Naruto, a young man at the age of sixteen with no kind of relation to anyone (besides his close relatives). No friends and no boyfriend. And yes, he is gay.

He stared at the two girls from behind the counter at his part time job at a bakery. They giggled and smiled at each other as they decided on what to buy. It reminded Naruto of his so called 'friends' when he was younger.

* * *

A group of children chatted amongst each other, happily reminiscing about a previous event.

"Haku's birthday party was awesome!"

"Yeah his mom made a cake too!"

A young Naruto approached the group nervously. A party? Why wasn't he invited? Weren't they friends?

"Haku had a birthday party? Congrats!" he said enthusiastically. A flashed a fake smile at them.

"Oh I was going to invite you Naruto-kun but you weren't home, sorry" Haku smiled apologetically to him.

'That's a lie. I was home the whole time'

And then after that… the class pet had died. Usagi-chan.

Naruto saw them with his beautiful blue eyes. But they held concern as well.

Some classmates where in the rabbit's pen feeding it some grass, they thought it was ok. Naruto knew otherwise.

And yet, he was blamed and punished. He called out to his 'friends' but no one dared to look back.

'I don't need friends'

* * *

Naruto trudged through the halls during break, silently telling himself that he didn't need anybody except his beloved family. 'You only get hurt' he told himself.

"Damn it Sasuke, yesterday was impossible!" a loud voice had reached Naruto's ears much to his dismay.

'Ignorant fool'

"All the chicks were after you! Even the cutest one! Man, I only went because I hear Seika high had the cutest girls" Kiba pouted. Sasuke merely stared at his so called best friend blankly.

"And I only went because you were going, sorry" he answered, a small smile crept into his expression.

"Did you at least get her number?"

"No, I didn't. It looked like she wanted me to ask so I didn't"

"You sadistic bastard" Kiba huffed and crossed his arms, "What a waste!"

"She seemed boring anyway"

Kiba twitched in annoyance at his answer. 'This bastard!' he thought.

"Die; Just die right now you bastard" the Inuzuka said in complete annoyance. Do not blame the dog-lover for this. It's just some mild jealousy because his best friend gets all the girls but does nothing about it. He could swear the guy was gay or something! (No you are just a horny teenager Kiba-kun)

"Ah! S-Sasuke-kun! Kiba-kun!" a shy voice tried to shout out. Kiba drooled as a voluptuous, raven haired girl approached them. Her rather large breasts seemed to bounce as she caught up to the two males.

"Hinata-chan!" Kiba said happily but was shot down as Hinata talked to Sasuke first.

"A-ano I tried to call y-you yesterday but you didn't pick u-up"

"Sorry we were eating out yesterday" Sasuke answered. The Hyuuga pouted unconsciously.

"Let's invite Hinata-chan next time!" Kiba offered. His insides felt warm when Hinata smiled. Sasuke just shrugged. He didn't mind at all since the girl was more tolerable.

"R-Really? Then let's all g-go out and eat s-sometime" she said feeling happy. She waved good-bye and they did the same. Once she was out of sight, Kiba turned to Sasuke bitterly.

"You know this is unfair. Even Hinata-chan seems to be after you!"

"I highly doubt that"

"… Those boobs are AWESOME!"

Sasuke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as Kiba started to dream of Hinata (and her large boobs)

The brown haired boy stopped when he noticed Naruto minding his own business (as should a certain Inuzuka). He nudged Sasuke with his elbow.

"Hey watch this Uchiha" he whispered. The said raven raised a brow as Kiba inched closer to the blond boy and knocked him over with ease.

"Opps! Sorry I didn't see you there" he said in between laughs. Sasuke's eye widened as Kiba went on laughing at his 'joke'. Naruto glanced at his hands and back to Kiba with a dark look in his eyes. "Look I said I was sorry alright?" he said still laughing. The Uzumaki got up, dusted his pants and walked away. "That guy is Uzumaki Naruto. He's in my class and is freakishly gloomy but he doesn't talk. No one's even heard him speak before now that I think about it. And get this! He's gay too! And he's never had a boyfriend either. Pretty freaky huh?"

"I wouldn't say that" Sasuke said as he looked in the direction Naruto went.

* * *

'Ding dong!'

The bell rang throughout the vast building, signaling the students to report to the gym for a morning assembly. A certain student in particular groaned in protest as he and a small group of friends slowly walked through the long hallway and up the staircase.

"Why do we have to have a morning assembly? It's too early for this shit!" Kiba sighed heavily as he finished his small rant. Sasuke smirked while Temari and her friend laughed at Kiba's whining. Still amused, Sasuke looked up only to see Anko and Ino putting their hands over their skirt. The raven's face contorted with disgust.

"If you have to put your hand over your ass, don't wear such a short skirt" he muttered mostly to himself. It's safe to say that most of us agree on that one. Beside him, Kiba snickered at the Uchiha's comment.

"You sound like an old man Sasuke! I don't mind short skirts" Kiba stifled some laughter.

'Of course you would' Sasuke thought to himself. Only a pervert wouldn't mind. Glancing up once more, Sasuke spotted clean and crisp pants. That was as rare as a knee length skirt! Usually guys wore baggy pants. 'Uzumaki Naruto…'

"Ah hey look its Uzumaki" Kiba grinned from ear to ear. For 'fun' the Inuzuka started to tug at the blond's pants which unfortunately he forgot to wear a belt. Of all days, he forgot a belt today. Naruto's pants started to fall as Kiba's tugging did not stop. Sasuke looked behind him and saw that both girls were laughing up a storm. He sighed and shook his head at their childish games.

Naruto's temper got the best of him. It's too bad for a certain someone who is about to get hurt.

Irritated by the constant tugging of his pants, the Uzumaki turned around and delivered a swift kick to the one behind him. it was just the wrong person though.

"Uchiha!" Kiba shouted as his friend fell from the kick by a certain blond.

"Stop bugging me! Die you idiot!" Naruto shouted over his shoulder before stomping down the hall. On the other hand, Sasuke still sat on the floor with wide eyes. He was kicked. By Naruto. THE Uzumaki Naruto. The same person usually doesn't say a word to anyone yelled at him (even if he was called an idiot).

"You die Uzumaki! The one who did it wasn't Sasuke, it was Inuzuka!" Temari shouted after Naruto who kept walking.

Sasuke started to chuckle from his place on the floor. Both Kiba and Temari looked at him with confusing eyes. Why the hell was he laughing at a time like this? They briefly wondered if he was ok.

"That was one strong mawashi-geri **(1)**. 'Die'? That's harsh" Sasuke smirked to himself, "That was so funny…"

* * *

The next day Naruto arrived at school at the same time he always does. Opening his shoe locker, a bunch of tacks spilled out as well as a letter. Curious, he picked up the letter off the ground.

'It's really fucked up to kick someone who hasn't done anything! Apologize you idiot!'

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

The said boy flinched when his name was mentioned. He stiffly turned around as Sasuke approached him, his hand waving at the blond as a greeting. Naruto's cobalt eyes narrowed at the injured hand.

"Do you need something?" Naruto asked.

"I thought I should apologize for this morning. I didn't do it, my idiotic friend did it. You're in the same class as Inuzuka right? I'm uh friends with him. He said there was someone in his class that was funny. I found out that it was you—"

"It's fun to tease me right?" Naruto interrupted him. The blond glared up at the other.

"Maybe it might seem that way… to Inuzuka. But I have a feeling you're an interesting person to be with" a rare smile spread across Sasuke's face, "and who would kick someone like that? It hurt a lot and I was shocked! I really… like interesting people"

Naruto's blond brows scrunched adorably (to Sasuke) in confusion. What was he getting at?

"Go out with me"

Oh so that's—

What?

WHAT?

Naruto spun around and stared with wide eyes at the dead serious Uchiha who was waiting for an answer.

"W-What? Why?" great. He was stuttering, Naruto mentally cursed.

"Because you're interesting. Let's exchange phone numbers" he said nonchalantly.

"No thanks" Naruto got his usual composure back.

"Hn. Here's my phone number" Sasuke said, ignoring Naruto's rejection. He must have heard wrong. "Call me anytime"

Naruto stared blankly at the piece of paper that was held out to him but took it anyway, stuffing it into his pocket.

"You… you hurt your hands at the stairs right?" he rummaged through his bag and held out a bandage, "here"

"Thanks but just one for my injury is just—"

"Here this should be enough then" Naruto interrupted yet again and held out more bandages.

"That's not what I meant but ok—"

"If you need anymore, just let me know. I have to go"

'He really is interesting' Sasuke stared at Naruto's retreating back. He looked down at the many Band-Aids and smiled softly to himself.

* * *

Finally at his part time job, Naruto stared at the piece of paper he took out of his pocket. It had been so long since he spoke with someone at school. Pursing his lips, the young man stuffed it back in his pocket as he was unable to throw it out for some reason.

"Oi kid what's up with your face? Do you have a fever or something?" his old godfather/ boss called out to him. Startled by his sudden appearance, the blond's face turned a brighter shade of red.

"N-No of course not!"

'Ding!'

"Ah! Welcome!" Naruto hastily turned his attention toward the customer. Jiraiya eyed the boy suspiciously but more so at the man who came in. he sure was eyeing Naruto like a jewel…

* * *

The next day, Naruto had high hopes in avoiding a certain raven haired Uchiha. But sadly that plan failed him. he glared at the older and taller one before continuing on his business.

"… Naruto, why didn't you call me? I've been waiting the whole time"

"Don't call me by my first name. Don't follow me and I never said I would call. I hate phones."

"Well isn't it normal to call your boyfriend soon?"

"You're NOT my boyfriend!" the Uzumaki spun around, flipping out his phone.

There were two numbers in his phone. Sasuke blinked in surprise. He really didn't have any friends.

"Home and my afterschool job. That's it. I don't need 'friends' who would betray me without a second thought. I especially don't need a bunch of idiots from this school hanging around me either."

"You can't say that about everyone"

"Yes… I can" Naruto smiled bitterly.

* * *

Naruto walked through the cold air as he made his way back home from his job. He heard someone walking behind him and snuck a glance. It was that same creepy guy that often came to the store he worked at.

The pale man smiled at the boy which only terrified him more. Walking faster, naruto made his way to a nearby convenience store. He walked in hastily and quickly called home. But no one answered. So he tried calling Jiraiya. Nope, nothing. The blond looked outside and saw the man taking glances at him with his slanted amber eyes.

Now you would think he could just fight the guy. But Naruto was… a bit smaller than the average male (though he won't admit it). And that guy seemed pretty strong under that suit he was wearing.

Frowning, there was only one solution left. He reached into his pocket and dialed one more number.

Elsewhere, Kiba had dragged Sasuke to another goukon. His cell started to ring and it was an unknown number.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hello, i-it's Uzumaki…"

* * *

'Please help me'

With that sentence, Sasuke ran as fast as he could to where his little uke was. He stormed into the convenience store and looked around.

"Naruto!" he called out. He spotted the said blond near the magazine rack and rushed toward him. Naruto looked up at the Uchiha nervously.

"The man outside, he's a regular at my work place and he kind of followed me today. It's been like this for twenty minutes."

"You're obviously being stalked!" Sasuke deadpanned. He looked outside and noticed the man still there watching Naruto like he was a piece of meat. And that did not go well with the young Uchiha. No one looks at his fishcake like that!

He looked back and grabbed Naruto, "C'mon let's go"

He slung his arm over the blond who flinched at the sudden contact and walked out the door. Seeing the blond angel come out of the store, the older male got up with a (creepy) smile. Sasuke however turned to his little blond and inched his face closer.

"Naruto"

"What?"

"I love you"

Before he could say anything more, a pair of lips was pressed against his. The older of the two glanced up at the man who dared to stalk the blond and glared at him, officially scaring the stalker off. He pressed his lips harder to deepen the kiss he initiated and nibbled Naruto's bottom lip causing him to gasp at the numb feeling. Not missing the chance, Sasuke's tongue dove into the others. Naruto's eyes widened when he felt the wet muscle exploring his cavern. He moaned when Sasuke's tongue rolled in an attempt to make the other tongue come out and play. The blond shyly took the invitation. The raven smirked and sucked.

"Ah!" Naruto moaned at the feeling. Sasuke suddenly pulled back leaving a think trail of saliva.

"He's gone" Sasuke muttered. He looked down and saw an adorable blush across tan cheeks. "Naruto, why are you blushing? You know I did that to get rid of the stalker right?"

"Eh?" naruto bit his lip and tried to calm his beating heart, "o-of course I know! But who the hell randomly gives a French kiss? ! "

He pushed Sasuke's pale face away from his, trying to hide the blush that still didn't leave his cheeks.

"Wait, was that your—"black eyes widened.

"Shut it! It was a plan to help me right? It's fine!" the small blond shouted up at the other. Inside his mind, Sasuke mentally cheered that he had taken the blond's first kiss.

"You should be careful more" Sasuke warned.

"Why? It's the first time this has happened to me anyway."

"Because you give off an aura of obliviousness", Naruto twitched in annoyance "and… you're very cute"

Bright cerulean eyes shot up and looked into obsidian ones.

He frowned and said, "I am not cute! I'm a boy!" he pouted. "But still… I didn't think you'd come."

"Why? You have not done anything wrong to me. Is there a reason I shouldn't have come?" the young Uchiha said with eyes full of concern. "I was happy that you called me. Was I of any help?" he smirked, "or maybe you didn't need me? your own boyfriend?"

"N-No that's not it! This time," Naruto reluctantly said, "I needed you. And you're not my boyfriend."

Sasuke chuckled and pulled out his phone, "So if I need you, I can call this number right?"

Realizing his mistake, Naruto sighed in defeat and nodded.

'Maybe… I should trust him a little'

"I'll walk you home. But you have to give me another kiss in return since I'm your boyfriend."

"Tch Teme!"

"I'll take that as a yes"

'Or maybe not'

* * *

**(1)** Mawashi-geri: A kick from the side

So what did you think? Review please and I will continue. But for now I shall start other stories I want to try out.

-Aiko ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ


End file.
